I never knew,
by SSJworriercath97
Summary: Anna is now 18 years old, her parents have decided to let her go to high school after years of being home schooled trying to fit In she meets kristof when he offers to show her about but the as they go around,mentions someone by the snow queen, to be aware of her frozen heart but being stuck in same class's what could possible go wrong. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

here i am a freshmen starting a new year at high school i'm honestly competently scared, what if something happens?, what if i make a fool of myself? being home schooled all my life and pretty much away from mot society didn't actually help over the years. my parents had become way over protective with me since i got into a little accident, i think i fell out of a tree or something because i don't remember a lot about it. and by over protective i mean way over they wold't let me even ride a bike but that didn't stop me from riding through the halls. my dad caught me doing that once when i was six and i remember him telling me not to do it again because it was too dangerous so of course i had to. but now that i am 18 mum and dad says i'm old enough to at least going to school with out a body guard constantly making sure i wasn't getting into trouble, finally a little taste of freedom. first day at school starts early in the morning. i groaned at the thought, why does it have to be so early i'm not awake until 12 pm.

"ugh i really hate mornings" i woke up, barely. at the piercing sound of my alarm clock, i tumble of from my bed trying to reach he clock but its far from my grasp.

"Anna! wake up, you'll be late for your first day" i hear y mum shouting for me. my mum never really shouts now that i think about it even when she does, she doesn't if you get what i mean. her voice has always had this softness to her. i see my dad staring the car as i finish my breakfast and making sure i have everything i may need, quickly running to the bathroom to brush my teeth and before leaving i give my mum a huge and get ito the passenger's side. my dad smiles warmly at be before waving goodbye.

i know stand alone in front of the school doors, i gulped from the pressure as i walked in, in complete awe the halls were huge but still a very small line walked where you can get past 'man alive this place is so crowded' i thought to myself before i was completely pushed to one side by someone who was skating through the corridor on a skateboard. i bumped into this boy before he spoke i just kept saying sorry over and over, and before he had the chance to walk away he grabbed my hand i turned to actually look at him. he was fairly tall he wasn't mad or upset.

"it's OK it's pretty hard to walk in a straight line in these halls, you might want to be more careful thou" oh my god his smile is so adorable. i smiled at him and nodded he took his hand toward me to greet, i suppose.

"my names kristoff by the way" i took his hand i tried to reply but i couldn't was i shy to other people? "do you have a name then?" he asked softly.

"i...i'm a.. Anna" a stammered my face was almost as red as my hair from embarrassment "I'm sorry it's just that i'm new here and this whole idea of school is just terrifying, and also i don't know where i'm going in all that and the doors look the same here. and i got bumped into you by someone passing through with a skateboard i think and this is awkward." my eyes widened to what i said "no,not that your awkward i'm just awkward you know, your adorable." my face wet even brighter if that was even possible when he gave me a soft laugh "wait what?"

"heh OK you said you were new and all, do you want me to show you to the head masters office. it's where your supposed to go to get you time table around here." i nodded smiling softly "yeah i mean if its alright to you" he guided me through the corridors we stopped walking when we heard someone shout kristoph's name. a bot looking the same age as his with short black spiky hair, "where ya been?" he asked so full of joy while shrugged until the boy looked at me his smile still on his face. " and who's this"

"oh i'm Anna, i'm kinda new here" i said still s bit shy but i'm still smiling and held out his hand and i took it, he shook my hand slightly before letting go "well it's very nice to meet you Anna, I'm Olaf" his smiled didn't fade at all, i guess he was just a happy person. the hall was silenced by a group of people fighting i turned to look but kristoff grabbed my shoulder.

"Olaf, you'r sister's at it again. whats wrong with that woman?" he sighed i saw a girl within a circle of boys who appeared to be fighting a red haired man, "is that even allowed" i asked softly the two boys looked at me in confusion "there'e fighting right, i mean clearly the dude just threw her to a locker. do you think she's going to be fine?" Olaf blinked and smiled softly grabbing my arm to continue walking.

"ahh she'll be fine, Hans the boy she fighting with is too cocky, no one can beat her down. made of steel apparently" he said as we were in font of the headmasters door. i laughed slightly "common no one can be that tough, right? i mean she's gotta feel something" i said with a sheepish expression on my face,

"hahaha" Kristoff laughed catching my attention "look feisty pants, she is one person in the world who no one can break, no one can get close enough to her to find out more about her. she shows no feelings mot even anger or sadness probably" my smile faded how can someone be so, so empty like that it doesn't make sense.

"Kristoff, you make her sound like a shadow of a person. she probably does that to hide her feelings. she's a human being like everyone else" i smiled and looked at Olaf, he was right she must have her reasons, before i knocked on the door i looked at the two boys once more.

"what's her name, anyway?" Olaf smiled when Kristoff came closer to me. he had a devilish smirk on him,, it was almost funny.

"they call her" he paused to try to make it dramatic "the snow queen. they say she as cold as the snow. and if your unlucky, you might catch the iced personality of the cold snow queen" i looked i him confused and shocked. Olaf rolled his eyes as the two of them walked of to class. i heard the headmaster say to come in and i opened the door slowly, _'why would she be called something so cold and harsh?'_

**a/n first chapter done hopefully it makes sense, seems Anna's first day at schools going ok so far but she seemed to taken to interest to this certain snow queen.**

**olaf is not a snow man in this obviously but still having the same-ish personality. read/like/review and whatnot.**

**And as i always say, Have a great day guys.**

**p.s hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy new year- 'a bit late hey ho' :)**


	2. that could of ended better

**ahhhhhhhh i hate exams! especially history three blooming sets of units prelim, and to top of another test thing. why just why. but hey the seconded chapter if anyone is interested, no idea how this is going pretty sure i'm wasting my time but i'll let you guys be the judge of that,**

**p.s sorry for any gamer or spelling mistakes i'm not perfect and have a great day.**

the bell had rung while i was slightly jogging to class 'oh crap, crap , crap' i stopped running while i collided with someone passing by "crap!" i squealed as my backpack fell toppling over the person i stood up to give them my hand but was ignored, "i'm so, so sorry i didn't mean to, i uh was just in a rush and-" the raised hand from the girl had silenced me and she only nodded. "its okay, you're new her and your in a hurry so" the blonde said slightly dusting herself of, i quickly put my hand out to properly greet her "oh I'm Anna, and again I'm sorry for knocking you over like that" the blonde took my hand and turned around to leave noticing she didn't give a name back i started to panic 'maybe i actually hurt her' "Hey I didn't catch your name" she looked back at me before slightly grinning, " i didn't give it" and now she was gone and because of my clumsiness i was now late for English.

i walked into the class room to see the teacher looking up from her text book "I take it your the new student, Anna isn't it?" i only nodded completely out of breathe. "And already late?"

"i uh got lost miss I'm sorry it shouldn't happen again." the teacher told me to take a seat which wasn't hard to find since there was only one seat left, as i was walking to the seat whispering from other student's started and to be honest i was feeling uneasy. "good luck" i heard someone whisper before sitting, i turned my head to the person beside me. oh what luck it was the same girl i had knocked over early. "of fuck, fuck why me of all people" i said to myself. while the teacher was giving instructions the blonde beside me seemed to be taking no notice to anything in the class she probably didn't even acknowledge that i was even here. it wasn't until i saw her actually move from the corner of my eye my attention went to her i was pretty sure she was asleep, or completely zoned out to space. It was clear she had no respect to the subject or the teacher constantly telling her off by either to wake up or to take her feet of the table, it was almost as if she ran things her. she finally put her feet to the ground now looking at me, i tried to scan my eyes anywhere in the class than her ice cold eyes. "Anna, right?" i looked at her again, yup she'd remembered me.

well of course she remembers you, you did almost flatten her before class pumpkin head! i nodded trying to get rid of the tension,god this is stressful and i don't know why, i don't even know her. i just want to jump in a lake right now. she let out a very quiet laugh "and why exactly do you want to do that?" oh crap, well at least i didn't say anything embarrassing "uh no, no reason" i quickly said

"i intimate you, don't i?" well that was way of guard. "no, i uh i'm just not used to being around many people, i mean i'm awkward around my parent's bad enough but through today i can seem to speak without screwing anything up"

she laughed again " i say i intimated you because it's probably true, seeing you earlier on this morning you were talking with kristof and olaf. they were bound to bring me up" i was quiet for a minute noticing i wasn't saying anything i stammered trying to get words out, "y you know kristof and olaf?" she nodded "olafs my older cousin, Kristof has hated me for as long as i can remember" what, for as long as she remembers? how could someone hate her for that long. "Olafs your cousin?" she nodded slightly "oh, " weird all threw the conversation she seemed cold and vile in her words i can see why she thought i was intimidated well i was a bit but still there was also a softer side when she was talking, the bell had rung for the end of class and school for that matter. i went to the blonde who got her bag and was about to leave after the teacher talking to her i had caught her just out side the door. "winters" i said trying to get her attention she turned around looking kinda shocked by what i said. "sorry i don't know your name," she smiled softly but didn't met her eyes, oh how is no one tripping over her? shes drop dead gorgeous. "uh thanks, not too shabby yourself" my eyes went wide oooooooohhh crap what did i just say later on 'least i didn't say anything embarrassing' this is of the charts! "your going red, my names Elsa. or the ice queen if Kristof already mentioned me" my mouth hung wide open. "your the 'ice queen' everyone's afraid of? i don't believe it" your too pretty to be that scary. she laughed again "well thank you for that, uh again" face palmed by self well done Anna now shut up before you hurt yourself. "hey, you want a ride home?" what, what did she just ask? i'm that low on the high school food chain for the queen. "uhh its okay i don't want to be a burden and" before i finished my sentence she grabbed me by my hands and dragged me to her car. "common" she playfully said before getting in, fuck to her. how the hell am i supposed to say no?

**a/n yeah again end of the chapter which probably isn't long but still something, so please review on this or the other story which still only has one chapter kinda on haitus at the moment since i do not think much about my work not even in art or anything, just one of these people who don't brag about what they do...**

**so review, what not and thank you for your time to read this and to have a great day.**


End file.
